The growth of electronic data processing technology has engendered many data entry or encoding devices which enter or encode information by the actuation of keyboard switches. A typical embodiment of the keyboard switch includes a tactile-actuated plunger which causes contact between two electrical terminals when depressed by an operator.
A problem associated with this general type of switch is the double contact phenomenon which will cause the terminals to make and break contact two or more times during one plunger depression. This occurs when the depressive actuating force is applied erratically and sustained longer than required to make the initial contact. This is obviously an undesirable effect which must be taken into account when designing a keyboard switch. The solution of this problem through an inventive switch design that is simple, economical and easy to manufacture is a principal objective of the present invention.